Professionalism
by LeSlytherinPhoenix
Summary: Five years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy gets the shock of his life when Astoria Greengrass ups and leaves him. He needs a good divorce lawyer. That was what he needed and what he expected. But what he didn't expect, however, was a certain bushy-haired brunette in lawyer's clothing, reeling from a break-up with the Weasel King himself. Eventual Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! This is my first fic, first Dramione fic, first HP fic...etc etc. So sorry if this sucks, but feedback is ALWAYS welcomed!**

**I had a little trouble with the formatting, so forgive me :)**

**Rating: T, for language and because I'm paranoid.**

**Characters: Hermione G. and Draco M., sometimes mentioning/featuring Astoria Greengrass, Ginny W., Ron W., Harry P., and two (minor) OCs. **

**Summary: Five years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy gets the shock of his life when Astoria Greengrass ups and leaves him. He needs a good divorce lawyer. That was what he needed and what he expected. But what he didn't expect, however, was a certain bushy-haired brunette in lawyer's clothing, reeling from a break-up with the Weasel King himself. Ignores epilogue. Eventual Dramione.**

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Parts of this chapter are heavily based on Stephen King's "Lunch in Gotham Cafe." I do not own this either. :3**

**This story was corrected by several people along the way, you know who you are, and I give you a lot of thanks :)**

It came as quite a shock to Draco when Astoria Greengrass left him.  
He had come home from work early in hopes of giving his young wife a beautiful bouquet of flowers, something he had never done in their years of marriage, except for birthdays and anniversaries.  
But Draco had heard the silence, felt it before the key turned in the lock. Fearing the worst, he dropped the flowers on the floor and ran further into their apartment. On the kitchen table, he found a rather harshly-worded note from Astoria, informing him she was leaving him, that she would handle the divorce, that he would be hearing from her lawyer. He sat down in one of the chairs by the table and read the note over and over again, not quite believing it. It was so...harsh.  
_Draco,_ it read. Just Draco. Not _"husband,_" not _"Dear Draco."_  
_I'm leaving you. I'll take care of it. My lawyer will contact you shortly._  
_Take care of yourself._  
_Astoria Greengrass._  
So brief. Four sentences, six if you counted "Draco" and the signature. So short, and yet it would turn his life upside down. So harsh. She hadn't even spared him an "I wish it didn't have to end this way," or "Hope you're alright." or even a small apology or rationalization for why she would leave him.  
Draco walked into their bedroom. All of her belongings, her clothes were gone. There was nothing left of their time together. He returned to the kitchen and reread the note over and over again, finally grasping the meaning of the words. First, he thought it was a bad joke. Then again, Astoria wasn't really a joker about such things. But the thing was that he had no idea why it had occurred. Maybe he was dumb or insensitive? With a start, he realized he was both.  
Two days later, he received a floo from Astoria's lawyer, who introduced himself as Shane Mason. After he was sure he was speaking to Draco Malfoy, he began to call him Draco. Lawyers are just so strange.  
After about fifteen minutes of this, Draco began to get pissed. "Listen, Mr...?"  
"Mason," the lawyer said.  
"Mason. Right. The next to you call me Draco over floo network, I will disconnect. In person, I will most likely hex you, apparate away, and make sure that your little law firm is completely blasted into oblivion. . Are we clear on this?"  
"Why...Draco, I mean, Mr. Malfoy.." but the rest of his sentence was lost when Draco discontinued his floo fireplace and sat down in his armchair, exhausted.  
That afternoon, Draco spoke with his friend at the ministry who knew a good law firm that specialized in divorces. He set up a meeting at the firm, and met a lawyer that would be satisfactory for his case. Everything seemed to be going right for him, or as right as can be in a divorce.  
But Draco wasn't all right. He was alone, for the first time in his life. In his childhood, he had his parents, in his school years, his friends, and for the past two, his wife. But now there was no one there, and the thought both frightened and fascinated him.

A week later, Mr. Mason flooed Draco again, this time being careful to call him , to which Draco was eternally grateful. He really wasn't in the mood to ruin someone's career today.

"So, we need to clear up some details, regarding paperwork and such, so would you be available for lunch on Thursday?"  
"Lunch?" Draco repeated. Why not? Just to see her again, to get some answers, would be worth it.  
"Yes, lunch, Mr. Malfoy. The day after tomorrow. Are you available?"  
"Y-Yes, I believe so. Should my lawyer be there?"  
Mr. Mason smirked. "He might want to."  
"Where do you want to go?I know of some higher-class restaurants in Diagon Alley that I would recommend, but..."  
Mr. Mason ignored the snub. "How about the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade? I've heard they have excellent food."  
"Alright. Twelve?"  
"Twelve."  
Draco disconnected the floo. He would make a reservation for 11:30 and meet Mr. Jonson, his lawyer, early to discuss what they needed to say.  
_-_

Draco glared at his watch. How dare his lawyer be so dreadfully late? His temper was brewing. This was a highly important meeting. Simply ridiculous, those lawyers. As soon as he finished that thought, there was a loud POP as his lawyer apparated into the Three Broomsticks.  
"So sorry I'm running late, Mr. Malfoy." He seemed quite out of breath. "An emergency has come up, I simply do not have 'm afraid I can't make it today.."  
"WHAT?" Draco was on his feet. How dare this paunchy, old coot back out on him? "That's it! You're fired!"  
His former lawyer simply rolled his eyes and apparated again with a POP, leaving Draco to stew, waiting from Astoria and her lawyer to arrive.  
Finally, they arrive together, fourteen minutes after 12. Draco stood to greet them. "You're late."  
"Late. What does it matter?" Mr. Mason smirked while Draco inwardly rolled his eyes.  
"Why, everything matters in a profession like this."  
" Right. Where is your lawyer, Mr. Malfoy?"  
"I fired him," Draco stated simply, looking at Mr. Mason with an arrogant smirk. He then turned to Astoria, who was desperately avoiding his gaze. "I missed you."  
"No, you didn't." Her voice was hard.  
Draco was stunned at his normally rather sweet-tempered's wifes words.  
"You're good for nothing," she continued. "Selfish. I hate you. I hope you die."  
Draco fought hard not to lose his temper. "I got you everything you needed. I cared for you for two years, Astoria, two goddamn years!"  
"I hate you."  
"I loved you when no one was left. I supported you when you had NOTHING."  
"Go to hell."  
Draco had enough. He struck Astoria across the face, not hard enough to really hurt her, just hard enough to make it seem obvious. He didn't regret it, in fact, it felt better than most things had in his adult life.  
"Oh, you pig," she cackled. "Oh, you pig."  
"I probably saved your life. Without me, you would be nothing."  
"Don't touch me. Ever again." Draco rolled his eyes as Astoria continued her delusional rant. "I have lovers, you know," and smiled a terrible smile. It was a lie. The lie was written firmly into her face. But she wished it were true, and that hurt Draco more. "You miserable, good for nothing son of a bitch."  
Draco had had enough. He stood up, pointed his finger at her and her good-for nothing lawyer and snarled: "I'll see you in court." With a POP he apparated out of the Three Broomsticks, leaving behind a crowd of gaping people, an arrogant bastard of a lawyer, and his stewing, soon to be ex wife.  
He really needed a lawyer.

**I really dislike it when people beg for reviews, but this is my first story, and I would really appreciate some constructive criticism. The second chapter is in the works, expect it soon :3 Love you guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here ya go, dear readers, chapter two! I hope you like it!**

**Rating: T, for language and because I'm paranoid.**  
**Characters: Hermione G. and Draco M., sometimes mentioning/featuring Astoria Greengrass, Ginny W., Ron W., Harry P., and two (minor) OCs.**  
**Summary: Five years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy gets the shock of his life when Astoria Greengrass ups and leaves him. He needs a good divorce lawyer. That was what he needed and what he expected. But what he didn't expect, however, was a certain bushy-haired brunette in lawyer's clothing, reeling from a break-up with the Weasel King himself. Ignores epilogue. Eventual Dramione.**  
**This story was corrected by several people along the way, you know who you are, and I give you a lot of thanks :)**

**There is some harsh language in this chapter. Also, I wrote the majority of this chapter on my phone, so please excuse any grammar/spelling/consistency mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: me no own Harry Potter! :3**

**Italics: Flashback**

Hermione Jean Granger pushed the door to her flat open.  
With a click, she dropped her keys into the little bowl that she kept by the door, and walked into her empty flat, closing the door gently behind her.  
She was alone.  
Ron and her were over now, forever. She had had enough. Hermione remembered the day clearly.

_Hermione paused at the door of their flat, catching her breath before unlocking the door. Grinning slightly, she opened the door to their shared home. _  
_She had just received wonderful news today. She had qualified as a wizarding lawyer, with the highest mark in her entire class. She couldn't wait to share the news with Ron. _  
_She walked straight towards their bedroom, about to open the door. But a certain noise made her stop straight in her tracks. Was that what she thought it was? _  
_"Oh, Won-Won!" Hermione almost wanted to bang her head against the door. It couldn't be... but as she got closer to the door of their bedroom, she realized she was right. The moans and screams got louder, and Hermione had to knock on the door three times before it stopped._  
_"Ron, Lavender?" She called through the door, hoping they could hear her. "I'm giving you three minutes to get dressed. After that, I'm coming in." _  
_She heard Lavender squeal, "But Won-Won, I thought that she wasn't coming home for another hour!" Hermione rolled her eyes. That useless slut._  
_Hermione looked at her watch, obviously irritated, which really was not surprising considering her live in boyfriend had just cheated on her with the most useless whore in Hogwarts. _  
_"Ron, Lavender? Are you decent?" She was so glad that Ron hadn't had the bright idea to simply apparate out of the room. Maybe stupidity really was good now, or at least for her._  
_Hearing no answer, she walked into the room and saw a hastily clothed and very embarrassed Ron and Lavender peering back at her. _  
_"I think it's kind of obvious what you were doing just now," Hermione's patience was withering. "So, Lavender, sweetie," she said, putting on her best fake smile. "I advise you to get the hell out of my house before I hex you." Lavender at least had the decency to look ashamed as she apparated out of the room. "And Ron." Hermione's tone was harsher now. " . . ?" _  
_"Hermione, it was a mistake..." _  
_"I loved you! We've been through SO MUCH together-what is your problem?"_  
_"It was just that one time..."_  
_"Are you sure of that, Ron? Are you sure that you have never cheated on me before this?" Hermione's hair seemed to crackle with fierce electricity._  
_"Well, maybe, that one time..." But Hermione was sick of it. She slapped him across the face, hard, and when Ron recovered, she was already magically packing her bags. _  
_"You know what, Ron? We're over. I've supported you-and it's not okay anymore! You treat me like crap, Ronald, and you know it! You always talk about how you "want to start a family" but then you go off and screw her!" _  
_Hermione's voice took on more venom, but she felt like she was about to cry. "I'm sick of this constant shit, me having to support you while you screw Lavender Brown. I'm leaving. Don't expect to ever hear from me again, you bastard." _  
_"But, Hermione, I-"_  
_And with that, Hermione apparated out of their shared flat and into Harry and Ginny's yard._  
_They had gotten married the year before, and were happily sharing a home quite close to Hermione's, but not anymore, as Hermione reminded herself, because she no longer lived there. _  
_With a sigh, she knocked on the door, praying they were home. Her prayers were answered-at least something went right on this awful day- and Ginny appeared in the doorstep, immediately taking in Hermione's messy hair and red eyes from crying. _  
_"Hermione, are you alright?"_  
_"N-no..." Hermione sniffed. Now Harry appeared in the doorway. _  
_"Oh my-Hermione, what happened to you?" _  
_"R-ron and I broke up..." Harry and Ginny exchanged glances. "He cheated on me. With L-lavender Brown..." _  
_Harry smacked his hand with his fist. "How dare he? You guys have been through so much together!" _  
_Hermione smiled sadly. "That's what I told him." _  
_Ginny put a comforting arm around her friend. "Well then, come in, Hermione. You can stay here until you find a place to stay." _  
_"T-thanks, guys, I really appreciate it." _  
_"Of course, Hermione."_  
_That had been it. A week later, Hermione found her own flat close to the Ministry, where she worked. It was a great little place, just enough for her and Crookshanks. Harry and Ginny had gone with her to pick up her stuff-and the cat- from Ron's. She hadn't even spoken to him, save for a "goodbye" and "hello." _  
_Now, it was over. She lived in a comfortable flat, had friends, notably Ginny, Harry, and Luna, and enough money for comfortable living. Crookshanks provided her with some degree of comfort, of course. _  
_But she was lonely. Who wouldn't be? Her boyfriend since the year she had left Hogwarts was now with the biggest slut there was. Hermione still had to suppress a shudder whenever she thought of Lavender saying "Won-Won!" Even worse was thinking about how Ron would say, "Lav-Lav!" It was so sickening, even when they were still at Hogwarts. How utterly disgusting it would be. Hermione knew that she could do better, but she couldn't bring herself to forget Ron._

But that was the past, and now Hermione stood, surveying the empty apartment as if it was new to her.  
Her job was good. She enjoyed working as a family lawyer, often handling divorces, but also the occasional crime case, as she was well-trained in both fields. It was somehow comforting to her that she and Ron never got married, hell, they weren't even engaged, so they didn't have to go through the same tears and whining that most divorcing couples seemed to go through. Because Hermione really wouldn't have had enough patience for any of that B.S.  
Hermione sighed. She had a long night of work ahead of her. She was at the end of a bitter court battle between two feuding exes, both wanting the money at the same time.  
"Here, Crookshanks," she called quietly, as the cat bounded towards her, purring as if he knew he would be fed.  
Hermione scratched the cat food into the bowl, and Crookshanks meowed happily, purring as he dove into his disgusting concoction of "Marine Madness" kitten food, although, Hermione wryly noted, Crookshanks was no longer a kitten and was getting quite fat. Oh well. At least one of them was happy.  
She sat down at her desk and began to work, exhaustion and loneliness clouding her eyes over as she silently reflected on her empty soul.

**There it is, chapter two! ^^^^^ :) I hope you guys liked it. Thanks to all of my supermegafoxyawesomeHOT reviewers, I really appreciate the reviews. Also, thanks to all of the favorites/story alerts, it's great to know that I'm being heard. **  
**I know my chapters are short, but these are the introduction/expositions. I have a basic storyline mapped out, and the third chapter is being written. I expect the chapters to get longer, and you can expect a lot of updates. :) Love you! **


	3. Chapter 3

******Chapter Three, dear readers. Like last chapter, much of this was written on my phone, so excuse the mistakes. I will go over it again once I have better access to a computer.  
Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, favorites, and alerts. I had a small fangirl attack when I saw. Keep it up! **

******I know NOTHING about law, much less about Wizarding Law. I hope you'll forgive that I may or may not have seriously fudged up law.  
Rating: T, for language and because I'm paranoid.  
Characters: Hermione G. and Draco M., sometimes mentioning/featuring Astoria Greengrass, Ginny W., Ron W., Harry P., and two (minor) OCs.  
Summary: Five years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy gets the shock of his life when Astoria Greengrass ups and leaves him. He needs a good divorce lawyer. That was what he needed and what he expected. But what he didn't expect, however, was a certain bushy-haired brunette in lawyer's clothing, reeling from a break-up with the Weasel King himself. Ignores epilogue. Eventual Dramione.  
Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I also do not own any songs that I may/may not mention in this story. :3  
This story was corrected by several people along the way, you know who you are, and I give you a lot of thanks :)  
Virtual cookies to everyone who understands/can point on the minor Phantom of the Opera cameo/reference!**

"There is no lawyer that can get me out of this mess?" Draco was pacing back and forth in the law firm's main office, glaring at the unsuspecting receptionist.  
"Well, -"  
"There is no "well!" Either you have a good lawyer for me or I will be bringing my business and my money somewhere else!"  
"Well, sir, there would be one lawyer-"  
"Then what is the problem?" Draco was getting quite angry.  
"You see, sir, she's rather new, and has only just finished her studies..."  
"Can she represent me and succeed?"  
"Well, she has succeeded in all of her cases so far, so I would say so."  
"Fine. Get me the lawyer girl and make sure she's availabe as soon as possible! I have a divorce to regulate, and little time to do it before Astoria sends her lawyer after me!" Draco stalked out of the office.  
He was too angry to hear the receptionist shout, "Wait, Mr. Malfoy! Don't you want her name?"

Hermione was stressed. She was running extremely late and arrived at the firm out of breath. An extremely angry looking man rudely rushed past her, a sneer on his face.  
"What was that about?" Hermione asked the receptionist.  
"That, Ms. Granger, is your new client. He wants to meet with you as soon as possible."  
Hermione nodded. "What kind of case?"  
"Divorce."  
"Ah, alright. The name?"  
"Draco Malfoy, Ms. Granger."  
Hermione felt her face pale. "You have got to be kidding me. This can't be."  
"But...it is, Ms. Granger." The receptionist was confused. "What's wrong?"  
But Hermione was no longer listening.

After Hermione had recovered from the initial shock, she asked the receptionist to floo Malfoy.  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione could hear the woman's voice from the other room.  
"Yes, the lawyer has agreed to represent you. Mmmhmm. Yep. That would be good. Yes, that's alright. Fine. Yes. Good. We will be expecting you." The receptionist returned to where Hermione was still slumped in her chair.  
"Mr. Malfoy will stopping by soon."  
Hermione, who had stood at the prospect of news, sat down suddenly again and seemed to nearly faint. "Oh, dear."

"Is he here yet? Is he here yet?" Hermione was getting more impatient by the second, irritating the poor receptionist greatly.  
"Of course not, Ms. Granger. Don't you think I would notify you when your goddamn client arrives?" The receptionist snapped.  
"Sorry..." Hermione said, blushing. Trying to overcome her awkwardness, she decided to make some small talk with the receptionist. "What's your name, anyway? You seem rather new around here."  
The girl sniffed. "I am, actually, just started this past week. It's Christine, just by the way."  
"Oh, well welcome. I'm rather new here, too."  
The girl smirked slightly. "So I've heard." She looked over at the door. Her eyes grew wide. "Oh, crap!"  
"What is it?" Hermione asked, worried.  
"Mr. Malfoy has been ringing the doorbell for the past three to five minutes."  
"Ah, crap." Hermione hurriedly looked for a place to semi-hide. Abandoning that idea, she told the receptionist-no, Christine- "I'll be in my office. Send him in."  
"Will do."  
Hermione rushed to her office. This was ridiculous, she told herself, why did she even care about Malfoy? Perhaps it was simply because she didn't want to appear like some weak, useless Mudblood? Maybe to rid him of the useless prejudice that had so followed him in his youth? Yes, that must be it, she told herself desperately.  
"Ms. Granger?" Christine called her through the intercom system.  
"Yes?"  
"He's coming in."  
Within seconds, she heard a knock on her door. "Come in," she called, still seated at her desk.  
"Hello." And there he was. Draco Malfoy, the boy who had made her school years hell. The boy that hadn't even batted an eyelash at her being tortured, the boy that had mocked her and ridiculed her for the better part of six years. She stood to greet him and mustered him, taking in his differences from his school years.

But he looked good. His blond hair was rather closely cropped, and age had caused his rather thin face to round out a bit.  
"Hello?" Draco slightly waved his hands in front of Hermione's eyes.  
Hermione blinked. She hadn't even realized that she had just stared, shell-shocked at him, for the past good 40 seconds.  
"Sorry, I've been tired."  
"It's quite alright." Malfoy sat down at the chair across her desk. He studied her. She looked really...familiar? He couldn't quite place it. The face was pleasant enough, brown locks falling gently to the skinny shoulders. Brown eyes. No glasses. A slender nose. Perfect skin. He knew that face from somewhere, that hair, those eyes, oh god, those teeth. Understanding dawned on him.  
He was sitting across from Hermione Granger.

"Why didn't the receptionist tell me this?" Malfoy fumed, madly pacing across Hermione's office. This wasn't the worst of his anger. This was probably the third phase, the first being shock, the second being pure, unadulterated rage, and the third being "It's-not-my-fault-it's-someone-else's."  
"I don't know, maybe you didn't ask?" Hermione asked, slightly cynical.  
"I'm quite sure I did...wait...no...I didn't."  
"Exactly." Hermione smirked slightly. Typically Malfoy, to blame others for his mistakes.  
"So, how can you help me?"  
"Wait...what?" Hermione was stunned. Malfoy actually still wanted to work with her on this?  
"On the case. You're my lawyer, remember?"  
"Uh...yes..." Hermione stuttered, blushing like some schoolyard girl.  
"Well, then, aren't you supposed to help me? I don't know, defend me in court or something?"  
"I represent you, Malfoy. And are you sure you still want me to represent you? I mean..considering our history..." Hermione trailed off slightly, but with no trace of anger or bitterness. She was determined to stay professional. Professionalism was going to have to win, not petty personal grudges, no matter how deserved they may be.  
"Of course, Granger. No offense, but I don't really have any other choices at the moment." Malfoy had silently agreed. Professionalism was going to have to prevail instead of personal biases.  
"Obviously." Hermione smiled slightly.  
"Alright, so what do I do?"  
"You-" Hermione motioned to Draco- "Sit down and let me do the entire work. First, let's start with a couple of questions.  
"The basic ones: Who are you currently married to?"  
"Astoria Malfoy. Or Greengrass, then."  
Hermione swished her wand at a quill which picked itself up and took notes for her. "Right. For how long have you been married?"  
"The year after she left Hogwarts."  
"How long have you been together?"  
"Since the year before."  
"Living together?"  
"When we got married."  
"Aha. Who made the money?"  
"Me. I have a business."  
"Oh?" Hermione's eyebrow raised in genuine curiosity.  
"Yes. I sell books. We-my store- are quite popular."  
Hermione's eyes lit up, though briefly. "Really?"  
"Yes." Draco looked at Hermione in confusion for a moment. "What, you think I'm lying?"  
"No, of course not." Hermione cleared her throat. "Anyway. What did Astoria, or Mrs. Malfoy, or Ms. Greengrass, or...whatever..." she blushed, the man sitting across from her making her lose her common sense.  
"Just call her Ms. Greengrass. It's over."  
Hermione quickly regained her air of professionalism."Fine. What did Ms. Greengrass do while you were working?"  
"Took care of the house, cooked, cleaned, heard music...things like that..."  
"Aha. Children?"  
"No, but we were..." Draco paused. "Trying." Draco looked at the ground, obviously embarrassed.  
"I see."  
"Yes." Draco cleared his throat, breaking the awkward silence.  
"Anyway... who owns the house?"  
"I do."  
"The furniture?"  
"Family heirlooms. Most from my side."  
After another fifteen minutes of similar questions, Hermione decided she had had enough. With another swish of her wand, the quill stopped writing. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, I have enough information for now."  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome."  
Draco stood up out of the chair with a curt nod. He walked to the door and paused, turning around. "So, until next time? I'll owl you."  
"Until next time." Hermione looked down at her notes. She didn't look up.  
She heard the click as Draco closed the door.

**A little short, brash, and not-well written, but necessary for the plot. I really appreciate all this feedback. You guys make my day, every day. Thank you so much. **  
**A reason why Hermione and Draco may not be like: "Ewwww, it's Granger!" Or "OMG, it's Malfoy, I hate him!" (Not in so many words, of course) is because they've simply grown up. **  
**On a more technical note, 95% of this was written on a touch phone, so any grammar, consistency, or spelling mistakes are because of that, and I would really appreciate it if you would tell me. Thanks! I love you guys!**  
**For every review, a Potter fangirl is born! (Not really, but you get virtual cookies!) **  
**Please review**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey wonderful readers! What's up, y'all! Anyways, here is Chapter Four. I had a little trouble with this chapter, but, hey, it's here.  
Rating: T, for language and because I'm paranoid.  
Characters: Hermione G. and Draco M., sometimes mentioning/featuring Astoria Greengrass, Ginny W., Ron W., Harry P., and two (minor) OCs.  
Summary: Five years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy gets the shock of his life when Astoria Greengrass ups and leaves him. He needs a good divorce lawyer. That was what he needed and what he expected. But what he didn't expect, however, was a certain bushy-haired brunette in lawyer's clothing, reeling from a break-up with the Weasel King himself. Ignores epilogue. Eventual Dramione.  
Standard Disclaimer: ME NO HAY OWNA HARRY POTTER! I just butchered the Spanish Language! I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTERRR! :3  
This story was corrected by several people along the way, you know who you are, and I give you a lot of thanks :)**

"Dra-Malfoy, calm down." They were back in Hermione's office. Draco was mad again, this time because of claims that Astoria's lawyer had made.  
"How should I?" He bristled. "This is preposterous!" He waved at the paper on Hermione's desk, stating the claims. "Abuse- what the hell? I never lifted a finger against her!"  
"Well, you did-" Hermione tried to reason, but Draco interrupted her.  
"Don't you think I know that, Granger?" He spat, but it was obvious he was hurt.  
"Well, y-yes...but if you're going to go on a rant, at least make sure what you're claiming is true!" She snapped.  
"Right." Draco paced around faster still. He hated it when Herm-Granger was right, and even though he hated to admit it, she usually was.  
"Malfoy. Malfoy!" Hermione nearly shouted. "Sit. Down!"  
Draco blushed at his fast temper and sat down heavily in his chair. "Sorry, Granger..."  
"It's fine, Draco, it's fine. But that fact that you hit your wife in the face just made my case a damn lot harder."  
"Sorry!" Draco winced, hoping she wouldn't hex him.  
"Forget about it. It's my job." But Hermione was still disappointed. "Now, Astoria and her lawyer-"  
"God, I hate that guy!" Draco said under his breath. Hermione was not amused.  
"What was that?"  
"Oh, nothing, just some...minor differences."  
"I hope you realize that he doesn't like you either."  
"I've talked to him once."  
"He's a lawyer. He gets paid for opinions." Turning back to her work, Hermione continued. "Anyway, Astoria and her lawyer-" she cast a silencing look at Draco- "Have requested a meeting with us, tomorrow at lunch."  
"As long as you don't skip out on me right before the meeting, that's fine with me." Draco responded, grimacing as he remembered his former lawyer's sloppiness.  
"I promise I won't."  
"Sure?"  
"Yes, Malfoy, I am sure."  
"Good."  
"So, that's fine, then?"  
Draco nodded absently. "Of course."  
"Now, tell me about your first meeting with Mr. Mason and Ms. Greengrass."

Hermione and Draco met at the cafe the next day.  
"Why, Granger, how pleasant it is to see you." Draco smirked.  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's not mutual, Malfoy, I can assure you that."  
Draco ignored her words and held the door open for her. Murmuring a thanks, the two stepped into the cafe, and to their shock, saw that Astoria and Mr. Mason were already there.  
"Good day." Draco greeted his soon to be ex-wife and his ferret- wait, he wasn't using that insult anymore, he reminded himself- of a lawyer.  
"Sit down, Mr. Malfoy." Mr. Mason commanded, then turned and faced Hermione.  
"Ah, Ms. Granger."  
Hermione held her hand out to shake, but Mr. Mason ignored it. He cleared his throat.  
"We have an important case here to discuss."  
"I don't see what there is to discuss." Hermione said in an icy tone. "Mr. Malfoy owns most of the possesions, and made the money in their marriage."  
"He was a lying, stinking, pig." Hermione whipped her head around to see Astoria, sitting there with a cruel, hard expression on her face.  
"Astoria..." Draco's heart was breaking. What had happened to them, to their happiness?  
Hermione's eyes were flitting between the two feuding ex-lovers. It was astonishing how different their eyes looked. Astoria's were cold, blank. Everything in her face said that she was happy this relationship was over, that she was rid of Draco.  
Draco's eyes told a different story. It told a story of a near-broken heart. A person who hadn't accepted the relationship was at an end, that someone who he had trusted, even loved, was gone. It showed that he, somewhere in his twisted heart, really did care. Hermione's heart swam with pity. Had this happened with her and Ron, from one day to the next, love-or seeming love- being replaced by bitter hatred, she would have never been able to accept it. Still, she was surprised at the next words that left her mouth.  
"Astoria, your claims are ridiculous." Her tone was surprisingly harsh.  
"You didn't live with him, Granger." Astoria's tone was dark.  
"He told me enough, Astoria. Ms. Greengrass, whatever. I suggest you stop throwing mindless insults at my client, or I will be forced to press charges for emotional abuse."  
Astoria's face went pale. So did Mr. Mason's. "Y-you cannot!" Mr. Mason stuttered, obviously surprised.  
"Oh?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I'm afraid I can, Mr. Mason. I have heard enough- your client here has thrown several demeaning insults at mine, and unless she can justify any of them, they could be filed as emotional and psychological abuse.  
If Astoria's face was pale before, it was positively transparent now.  
Draco could only watch in amusement as the Gryffindor that he had considered weak in his school days built up an impressive defense of him.  
"And thus, Mr. Mason," Hermione smirked, "I can press charges both you and your client for emotional abuse.  
"See, you lured an obviously depressed and unstable man to a restaurant, and insisted you meet with him, even though he did not have any representation to help himself. When there, you bombarded him with mindless insults."  
Draco thoroughly enjoyed seeing the looks on their faces while Hermione smirked triumphantly, continuing her argument and rattling off laws.  
She turned to Draco. "Now, if you'll excuse us-" she smiled, an extremely sarcastic smile- "My client and I will be off."  
And without another word, Hermione strode out of the restaurant with her head held high. Draco rushed out after her.

"Granger, that was bloody brilliant!" Draco followed Hermione and sat down next to her on a park bench. "What was that?"  
"I was doing my job, Malfoy," Hermione snickered slightly. "I get paid for it, remember? You pay me?"  
"Of course I know that, Granger. But where did you come up with those arguments?"  
"It's called school and learning, Malfoy. Why did you think I was always so good at Hogwarts?"  
Draco painfully remembered constantly being overshadowed by the brunette in, well, all classes and unconsciously grimaced. "Of course I remember..."  
"Well, then, Malfoy, that's how you learn to do your job right. Listening and studying. And communicating properly, perhaps."  
"Uh huh. That's really the reason for success." Draco commented sarcastically.  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what is it, then?"  
"Why, ambition, of course." Draco smirked.  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Typical Slytherin."  
"Hey, I have the seeds of greatness!" Draco defended himself.  
"So did Voldemort." Even as she was saying it, Hermione realized she had crossed a line. All color went out of Draco's face.  
"Oh, and because I'm a Slytherin, that automatically means I'm evil, right?" Draco tried to disguise the disgust in his voice. Hadn't he tried to do the right thing? Hadn't he been forced in the wrong direction by his father, his pride, his everything?  
"Well...no..." Hermione said, trying to backtrack.  
"Oh, come on, Granger, you don't believe that for one second, do you?" Draco's voice rose in volume and venom.  
"I...I..." Hermione stammered.  
Draco stood up, brushing his pants free of nonexistent dirt. "You know Granger, you talk about getting rid of the past. Forgiving prejudices. And you know what? I have. I haven't called you a...a..." he was unable to get the word out, but Hermione understood. "You know what I mean! I haven't called you...that...once, but then you go and practically tell me I'm still a Death Eater."  
"Malfoy-" Hermione said desperately, but he cut her off.  
"If I have to let go of the past ideas, you have too, too! Slytherin is not evil, Granger! Neither am I! I was just a boy! I was just a kid!" And with those words, he stormed off, leaving a stunned Hermione who had to try everything to stop a tear rolling down her cheek.**  
The usual song and dance. Wrote this on my phone, don't expect much on grammar and spelling. Please correct if you find anything, much appreciated :) I know this chapter is a bit short, but I'm tired. ;)  
Feedback is always appreciated and loved, thank you very much!  
Love, Panda  
(For every review, you get virtual cookies, I update faster, and Tom Felton/Daniel Radcliffe/HP Cast Member of your choice will be happy!) **


	5. Chapter 5

**The next chapter, dear readers. I hope y'all like it.  
Rating: T, for language and because I'm paranoid.  
Characters: Hermione G. and Draco M., sometimes mentioning/featuring Astoria Greengrass, Ginny W., Ron W., Harry P., and two (minor) OCs.  
Summary: Five years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy gets the shock of his life when Astoria Greengrass ups and leaves him. He needs a good divorce lawyer. That was what he needed and what he expected. But what he didn't expect, however, was a certain bushy-haired brunette in lawyer's clothing, reeling from a break-up with the Weasel King himself. Ignores epilogue. Eventual Dramione.  
Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sadly. Do you really think that, if I did, I'd be on fanfiction? Actually, that wouldn't be such a bad idea for authors to explore what would have happened if they didn't...well, I still don't own Harry Potter. Gawd.  
This story was corrected by several people along the way, you know who you are, and I give you a lot of thanks :)**

Hermione sat on the cold park bench for over an hour, Malfoy's harsh words repeating themselves long in her mind.  
"If I have to let go of the past ideas, you have too, too!" He had yelled at her. The words mirrored themselves in her mind as hot tears of shame trickled down her cheek. It had been going so well- for a few moments she had considered Draco an acquaintance, perhaps even a possible friend. But all of that potential for a relationship was lost in a few carelessly thrown out words that Hermione knew were out of line.  
Why had she even said that? She knew Draco wasn't inherently evil, even during the Wizarding War had he never killed anyone. At least, she thought so. Had he? Hermione realized how little she actually knew of Draco, except for the fact that he was in Slytherin, was a former Death-Eater, a pureblood, and what little of his personal life he had mentioned to her during her questioning. Oh, and that he was married to Astoria Greengrass. But what of his likes, his dislikes? His favorite color, his favorite food? How wrong had Hermione been to make an assumption of someone she barely knew, of someone she had judged given to a few passing comments during her school days. She knew, of course, that people changed drastically from times when they were thirteen, fifteen, even seventeen. Look at Ron, she thought. He had promised her everything, had given her everything, had unconditionally loved her- or so she thought. All of those feelings would be abandoned in an instant.  
Hermione sat on that cold bench, watching the world go by, happy couples, mothers with their children, the occasional jogger with a dog. Just rushing by, never stopping to think. Was she like that, in a metaphorical sense? Was she someone who simply judged people on passing, someone who took first impressions too seriously? She stood up, but was gripped with such an intense feeling of self-hatred that she had to sit down. She bowed her head and the tears fell faster, staining her skirt.  
"Miss?" She heard a young voice from above her, and lifted her head up to see a young girl, perhaps four or five.  
"Y-yes?" Hermione said, her voice stumbling over the simple syllable.  
"Miss, are you alright?" The girl's blue eyes were wide and innocent, her brown curls tumbling over her shoulder.  
"Yes." Hermione tried to make her voice sound sure, but she knew she was failing.  
"Are you sure?" Her voice was so innocent, Hermione thought, so pure and untainted by the evilness of the world.  
"Y-yes..." A single tear rolled down Hermione's cheek.  
"No, you're not." It wasn't an accusation from the girl, simply a statement.  
"No, I'm not." Hermione sighed.  
"Don't be sad." The girl sat down next to her, her short little legs swinging back and forth. "I'm sure you're not alone."  
"Thank you." Hermione whispered, her tears nearly stopping.  
"Sarah!" Hermione looked over and saw a young woman motioning to the girl. "Sarah, we have to go now!" She called.  
"Mommy is calling me. I have to go. But I'll see you soon." The girl promised, and rushed over to where her mother, an equally blonde woman, was sitting. Hermione looked back. The girl waved, then her mother picked her up, and giggling, escorted her out of the park.  
Thunder rumbled in the distance, and Hermione cursed her bad luck. Of course she had forgotten an umbrella, and she couldn't apparate out of here, either, there were too many muggles around. She would simply have to walk to her apartment in the pouring rain.  
She walked the twisted streets, occasionally feeling the wet squish of a puddle against her shoes.  
Her hair was sopping, her clothes thoroughly soaked. Hermione was glad she had had at least the sense to cast an anti-wet spell on her bag, but that was the only thing she had thought of.  
She finally reached her new apartment building,and lightly flicking away the water from her eyes, she unlocked the door with a shaking hand. Trembling and cold, she dragged herself up the three stories to her flat. She hastily unlocked the door and welcome the warmth. Her relief was short-lived, however, as she quickly remembered her predicament.  
Her eyes fell on a quill and paper, and she knew what was to be done.

Malfoy fumed, stalking away from the park as fast as he possibly could. He was mad. No, he was more than mad, he was enraged. How dare that woman, that girl, even think about using him name in connection Voldemort's? He had done nothing during the Wizarding War, nothing, his only crime was to stand idly by while his_ parents_, his goddamned parents and their_ friends_, did everything that had been considered a crime.  
And hadn't his mother saved her precious little boy-who-lived's life when Voldemort asked her to tell him if he was dead or not? Hadn't she? _Hadn't she?_  
Who was Hermione, Granger, Ms. Granger, whoever the hell she was to him to even judge him on this? How was this his fault? Hadn't he tried to make the right choices, but continually failed? Hadn't he not killed Dumbledore?  
Looking down into a great river below the bridge he was now standing on, he thought of jumping. How easy it would be, to simply let the past go. Of course, he could always do that without killing himself, but how could he leave the past behind if it kept finding ways to get to his heart, as it reached down deep inside and tore him inside out until he was torn apart? He couldn't keep living like this, he knew it. And jumping off the bridge would just be a simple way to stop.  
The idea nearly sounded like heaven to him, a world where he didn't have to answer to anyone, where the past could simply...die.  
He walked to the edge of the narrow bridge, wondering what it would be like to die. Would he see the people that had died at the final battle, or would he be banished to a hell-like place because of the sins he had committed in his youth?  
He looked at the swirling water, at the foaming waves below him. The water tossed and turned, utterly unforgiving. It would take his life away, he knew that. He was sure. He took a deep breath. He closed his eyes, perhaps for the last time. He straightened his shoulders, put a foot forward-  
and backed away.  
Draco himself was surprised at his decision. He was so sure, it would have been so right. Yet he couldn't do it. He simply couldn't end his life so quickly, so simply.  
So by the bridge he stood, watching the sun across its path in the sky. He stood there for at least an hour, maybe more.  
People, workers, everyone seemed to rush past him, but he took no notice of them. Was this how other people judged them, by the sins of the past and first impressions? Was this why Herm-Granger had seemingly not forgiven him for the dark years that lay behind him? Did she not know that going through that, knowing what he was doing was wrong, was in itself a kind of personal hell?  
He felt a drop of rain on his shoulder. He cursed. Why did this kind of stuff always happen to him?  
He considered his options. He could run home, but it was simply too far. Finally spotting a solution, he rushed towards the nearest public bathroom. Still, he nearly got soaked to the skin. After making sure no one was in it, he stepped into a stall and apparated, landing clumsily in his new apartment.  
His eyes fell on a quill and a piece of parchment on his desk, and he knew what was to be done.**  
There you have it, dear ones. Right here ^^^^^  
I had a little trouble with this chapter, and I know the cliffhanger isn't quite resolved yet, but don't worry. I'll have the next chapter up AT THE VERY VERY LATEST by next week.  
Thanks for all of your awesome reviews, alerts, and favorites. It means so much to me to know that y'all care enough. Really, it's great.  
Please review.  
Love, Panda.  
(I light my HP Fangirl candle once for each review I get!) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six!. Thank you for your reviews, alerts and favorites! Did anyone read Chapter Five?**

**I'm sorry for the long update, explanation will be at the bottom. **

**Rating: T, for language and because I'm paranoid.**

**Characters: Hermione G. and Draco M., sometimes mentioning/featuring Astoria Greengrass, Ginny W., Ron W., Harry P., and two (minor) OCs.**

**Summary: Five years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy gets the shock of his life when Astoria Greengrass ups and leaves him. He needs a good divorce lawyer. That was what he needed and what he expected. But what he didn't expect, however, was a certain bushy-haired brunette in lawyer's clothing, reeling from a break-up with the Weasel King himself. Ignores epilogue. Eventual Dramione.**

**Standard Disclaimer: Let's see. Am I blonde? NO. Am I rich? NO. Is my name Joanne Kathleen Rowling? NO, NO, NO. **

**So, I don't own Harry Potter.**

**This story was corrected by several people along the way, you know who you are, and I give you a lot of thanks :)**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO DANIEL RADCLIFFE. THANK YOU, BOY WHO LIVED. HAPPY BIRTHDAY. I KNOW IT'S LATE. **

'_Hello Mr. Malfoy,' _best to start off formal, Hermione thought. He was, after all, her client.

_I wish to apologize for the comments I made earlier about your past. I assure you that none of them were meant to be taken seriously whatsoever. _

_I do hope you will forgive me and that we can continue working together, as I have-'_

Hermione groaned in disgust and crumpled up the paper. She threw it into her wastebasket, cursing. It was too formal. She picked up the quill again.

"_Hello Malfoy," _she started.

"_I'm sorry about the _things_ I said- I didn't really mean it, and I'm sure you know that I know you're not a Death Eater." _ She sounded like an idiot, Hermione told herself, and crumpled up the paper again and threw it over her shoulder. It landed on Crookshanks, who complained with a large "MEOW!"

"_Malfoy,_

_I apologize for the things I said. I know you're not a bad person, and I hope that we can still work together in spite of the things I told you. _

_Thanks, _

_Granger (Hermione)"_

Hermione nibbled on the end of the quill, then spat out the feathers in disgust. She had forgotten she was using a quill again...she really had to get used to those.

The letter wasn't much better, but she had already tried a good amount of times and wasn't keen on trying to get the letter to be *perfect*.

She walked to the window and called her owl, his brown wings flapping quickly as he flew to her flat window.

"Now, I want you to deliver this to Draco Malfoy, alright?" She said, clearly speaking the name. "_Draco. Malfoy."_ The owl hooted, looking slightly offended.

"Yes, yes, I realize you probably know who that is." Hermione sighed.

The owl hooted again, looking at her disapprovingly with large brown eyes.

"_Hello Granger_

_Sorry for storming out on you._" Draco wrote. He couldn't be too friendly. The woman had just insulted him.

_I'm pretty sure you were insincere with those words- or you better be, because if you were, I'm firing you." _Hermione would probably think he was an arrogant, Slytherin prick. No matter.

"_Anyway, I'm sorry for storming out on you, I should have probably let you explain. So are we still working together or what?_

_Your client,_

_Malfoy"_

He deemed the letter respectable and found an envelope, writing _Hermione Granger _neatly on the top.

Draco folded the envelope over carefully, looking at the carefully penned words. _Hermione Granger. _Hermione Granger. Hermiiiione Granger. The name echoed in his head. He shook his blond hair lightly, trying to get the endless rhythm of the name out of his mind.

He watched his owl fly away, it's wings flapping softly through the air. The rain clouds had disappeared and had left a thin trail of white through the sky.

About twenty minutes after her owl left, Hermione saw a white shape flying through the air. She paused. It looked kind of like Hedwig, she thought, but a) Hedwig was dead, and b) If she weren't, Harry would have flooed instead of simply sending an owl. The owl flew through Hermione's window and landed on her desk, hooting loudly.

Hermione inwardly cursed. The last time she had had an owl on her desk, it has promptly pooped everywhere. And even using magic, cleaning owl poop off of highly important legal documents wasn't on top of Hermione's bucket list.

She took the letter from it's talons and saw her name on it, carefully penned in blue ink. Hermione opened the letter, trying not to rip the inside. Was it from Malfoy?

"_Hello Granger." _Hermione was 99% sure it was Malfoy now. Only he called her Granger these days.

"_Sorry for storming out on you._" _He_ was apologizing? Why would he? Hermione had done all of the name calling and judgemental stuff.

"_I'm pretty sure you were insincere with those words- or you better be, because if you were, I'm firing you." _Hermione rolled her eyes. What an arrogant, Slytherin prick.

"_Anyway, I'm sorry for storming out on you, I should have probably let you explain. So are we still working together or what?_

_Your client,_

_Malfoy"_

It was an upgrade from the old Draco Malfoy, but still not exactly a friendly person to talk to. At least he wasn't calling her mudblood again and again.

She picked up her quill.

"_Hello Malfoy,_

_I hope you got my owl? Anyway, the offer still stands, I assume we are still working together. You have nothing to apologize for, it's my fault. Really. _

_Granger." _

Calling his owl to her, she bound her letter to its leg and watched it fly away.

Draco paced around his study. Was he too frank with his letter to Granger? Perhaps he should have **(A/N: Perhaps he should have sent it to her in a song or a poem, or perhaps an angry email. Sorry.) **been a little less harsh with the girl...

But no matter. If she didn't want to work with him, fine. Draco was sure he could get another lawyer soon, at least he hoped so. But if she did, it'd be a lot less of a hassle, and it would be cheaper.

A large brown owl hooted in front of his window, and he rushed over to it and opened it, letting the cool air flood in.

"Who are you?" Draco said to the owl with disgust. It eyed him with distate and hooted, holding out its leg impatiently.

"Oh, I have a letter." Draco could have sworn the owl rolled his-or was it a her? No matter- eyes.

"_Malfoy," _Ah, it was from Granger. But she couldn't have gotten his letter yet, could she? And even if she had, she would have sent it back with his owl.

"_I apologize for the things I said." _Draco scoffed. She better be sorry. _ "I know you're not a bad person, and I hope that we can still work together in spite of the things I told you. _

_Thanks, _

_Granger (Hermione)"_

Well, at least she had tried. Draco inwardly cheered, because he wasn't losing his lawyer, which, despite of personal leanings, was really quite good, and he was saving himself a ton of money.

He picked up a quill.

"_Granger, it's alright. I'm thinking you got my post? I'll owl you for another meeting." _He bound it to the leg of her owl, which was still staring disapprovingly before diving out of the window and flying away.

The owls crossed in midair.

The brown one hooted softly, the white one responded. They seemed to compare letters, then each flew off to their respective destinations.

Opening the letter, Hermione smiled. She hadn't lost a client.

Several miles away, Draco smiled. He hadn't lost a lawyer.

Professionalism had won.

**I'm so sorry for the rather long update. I was France for a couple of weeks with no internet connection, so I couldn't post anything. Then, I was helping my friends with their stage piece and had several late nights, so couldn't post then. And now, I'm flying back home in a few days, but I posted this chapter just for you :D I hope y'all are too mad at me *sheepish grin***

**I hope you like the chapter. I know Draco kind of seems like an arrogant prick, but (Sorry, Draco fans) he kind of _is. _I love the character, it's just that he is an arrogant prick. **

**Anways, please review. I really do like getting reviews. It makes me happy. **

**Love, Panda. **

**(Reviewers get a free Snitch plushie in virtual form, and I light my HP fangirl candle too. And I'm happy and my self-esteem gets raised.) **


End file.
